There's No Way I'm Losing You
by KikiMonkeyLover
Summary: Naruto, a 20 year old girl who broke up with Gaara Sabaku 7 months ago and is now dating Sasuke Uchiha. She wanted to forget about Gaara but things get really complicated when he finally shows up again. Will Naruto stay with Sasuke, or go back with Gaara?


Hihi Duckies! :D

I've decided to make another story I had in mind. XD

I have other's in mind too soooo they'll be updated soon. ^-^

I'm not trying to get better at writing, I suck! XP so don't correct meh. .

I'm just here to read other stories and put my own. .;

Hope you likies this story. n.n

**Chapter 1~**

Naruto, a 20 year old girl with long beautiful blonde hair tied up in two ponytails, and also had the eyes blued colored as the ocean, was already in college and goes out partying. Of course she had a boyfriend 7 months ago but broke up with him because Naruto caught him cheating. Now, she's dating a guy named Sasuke she met at a party, they've been dating for 5 month's now. Right now she was in class learning, well more like sleeping.

**Ding Ding Ding!!**

She woke up as soon as she heard the bell, she got up and gathered her stuff putting it in her bag.

"Alright, class is over, I expect that big essay to be done and turned in two weeks."

Everybody in the class left except Naruto, she paused before walking out of the class and turned to her teacher that had white grayish hair and a scar on his right eye.

"Um what essay Kakashi sensei?"

She rubbed her hand behind her head and sweat dropped since she didn't pay attention in class.

"Oh Naruto."

Kakashi said while he shook his head left and right slowly.

"Heheheheh, sorry about that Kakashi sensei I'm just a little tried that's all."

"Out late I assume."

"Actually just working on other assignments for other classes."

She lied, but Kakashi already knew she was lying since he's known her for a long time.

"Alright, the essay you have to do is you have to write a thesis of the Dracula book we just read in class, it has to be at least five papers and it has to be printed out of a computer, got it?."

"Uhh yes, just one question though."

"Okay hit me."

Naruto gave him a punch on the arm.

"Owww! Naruto?!"

"Whaaat? You said hit me."

"Naruto that's not what I meant."

"Ohhhh….."

Naruto gulped looking all innocent and Kakashi just sighed.

"Um yes, um as I was saying…… why printed?"

"I don't like reading peoples handwritings, it looks horrible."

"Oh so your saying mines horrible?!"

"Hmm yes."

"Your so direct Kakashi sensei."

Naruto sighed as Kakashi smiled.

"Ok Kakashi sensei, I have to go now, thanks a lot, bye!"

She ran out of the class before Kakashi can say the same back. Naruto was now out of the building and in the parking lot.

"Now where's my car?"

She wondered but then remembered that her boyfriend Sasuke gave her a ride this morning. Suddenly she heard a whistle, right there was Sasuke Uchiha waiting for Naruto. She smiled and ran towards him.

"Hey baby cakes, what took you?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Oh nothing, I stayed in for a bit to hear what assignment I got because I fell asleep."

"Again? Your such a sleepy head."

He nibbled on her ear.

"Come on, enough teasing, I'm so tired today."

"Then lets go to my place and do it already, I've been waiting you know."

"Nice try, Sasuke but not yet ok."

"Aw why not?"

"Because I'm not ready yet."

Sasuke frowned, Naruto gave him a sweet kiss that made Sasuke smile on the bottom of her lips but then broke the kiss.

"Fine I'll let you get away for this time, but next time I ask it had better be a yes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

Sasuke smirked as they both got in his car and drove off.

~~~*~~~

They end up in front of Naruto's house.

"Thanks for giving me a ride Sasuke."

She smiled.

Sasuke couldn't help but give her a kiss.

"Damn you are so sexy."

"Sasuke, are feeling horny?!"

"Mmmm Maybe."

He unbuckled himself and came to Naruto and started kissing her neck, Naruto moaned, Sasuke started unzipping her pants and his own as well.

"_I guess he really wants it, hmm I'll give him a chance."_

There was a nock on the side window that made Naruto jump, they look to see it was Iruka that had his hair tied in a ponytail and a scar across his nose, Naruto was adopted by him.

"Naruto!"

Iruka growled as he opened the car door and pulled Naruto out of the car.

"Dad!"

"Umm I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, um it's nice to meet you sir."

Sasuke said while Iruka was busy pulling Naruto into the house.

"It's nice to meet you too……_you horny boy."_

The door was then slammed closed.

"Damn it, I was kinda close."

Sasuke was kinda angry that he got interrupted.

"Well there's always a next time."

He got in his car and drove away.

~~~*~~~

"Dad! What are you doing here?!"

"I came here to visit you and your lucky I came before that! That! That horny bastard got into your pants!"

"That's really none of your business dad!! I'm old enough to take care of myself now."

"Not while I'm here your not."

He mumbled.

"What?!"

"Oh nothing."

Naruto sighed.

"So how long will you be staying here in town?"

"Not for long, I'm staying at a hotel for now. I came here to see you and what do I find?! My daughter getting ready to have sex with some guy you haven't even introduced to me yet!"

"He's a great guy!"

"Well to tell you the truth, he looks like a man whore to me."

"Dad! Your being really rude!!"

"Well I'm not sorry, Gaara was better."

"As if! He cheated on me!"

"And how do you know that for sure?"

"Because I saw him with some other blonde bitch."

"Are you sure she wasn't Gaara's sister?"

"Hell yeah I'm sure! Temari always has her hair up in four ponytails, this one that he was with had long blonde hair tied in one ponytail."

"Has Gaara explained?"

"No, I didn't let him."

"Well that's the mistake that you made, you ran away, moved, changed into a different collage, changed your cell phone which I couldn't call you and you….."

Iruka was about to finish but Naruto interrupted him.

"Ok! Stop already! I don't want to hear it!"

There was silence for 10 minutes, Iruka didn't want to say anything else about Gaara so he just started to put on his coat and walked towards the door.

"I'll be at Kakashi's for awhile and then back to my hotel room, call me if you need anything."

"How about a hug?"

Iruka smiled and went up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks Dad."

He nodded and opened the door.

"Ok I guess I'll see you some other time, I love you."

"Heh, I love you too daddy."

"Oh yeah! Don't let that hypocrite get into your pants."

He closed the door and Naruto's right eye twitched a couple of times.

"He's not a hypocrite."

She said and then walked to her room getting ready to sleep, she got into her pajamas and jumped on to her bed crawling into her covers, she turns the lights off and slowly she fell asleep.

~~~*~~~

"_**I love you Naruto."**_

"_**Gaara?"**_

"_**I love you."**_

"……"

"_**Come back to me Naruto."**_

"_**No….. you cheated on me."**_

"_**I would do no such thing, you're my one and only Naruto, say my name."**_

"……_**."**_

"_**Say my name."**_

"_**Gaa…."**_

Naruto quickly rose up.

"Gaara!"

Her eyes were wide open as one tear on the right side of her face poured down, after a few seconds she wiped it away with her cover. She just sat there and looked at the clock. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. How can that be? Her doors were all locked and yet there was someone in front of Naruto's room door.

"Naruto? Are you awake?"

That voice, it was Sasuke's, but how did he get in the house? She got up and went to open the door.

"Hey pumpkin, getting some good night sleep?"

"How did you get inside?"

Sasuke smirked.

"You left the back door open again."

"Aww man!"

"Damn straight, what if someone got in and does something to you."

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot."

"Well I locked it for you so no need to worry now."

"Um yeah thanks, so umm shouldn't you be going home now?"

"Aww your not going to invite me in?"

He passed by Naruto and was now laying on her bed.

"What invite? You already invited yourself in and made yourself comfortable."

She mumbled.

"Oh come on sweetheart, can I at least spend a night here, since I'm here I don't feel like going back home."

Naruto looked at him and who could resist the Uchiha, sometimes Naruto could but then again she couldn't, she sighed and went to lay back in bed with Sasuke on her side.

"Fine, but just this one night, if my dad found you here on my bed with me, he's going to get really pissed."

"Figures, instead of getting pissed he'd get himself a gun and kill me."

Naruto giggled.

"Don't worry about it, once he gets to know you a little more he'll like you."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"_It's the same with Gaara…………my dad didn't like him either but then after getting to know each other, he liked him very much."_

She closed her eyes narrowing her eyebrows and clenched her teeth.

"_Damn it. After 7 months why does he keeping popping in `my head!"_

"Wow, easy on the shirt pumpkin."

Naruto opened her eyes and noticed that she was gripping her hand on Sasuke's shirt.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

She said with her sweet voice, Sasuke gulped and jumped on top of Naruto.

"Sasuke! What the hell!"

"Please lets do it, I can't help it, it's like I have no control of my body."

Sasuke stared deep into Naruto's eyes, with a pleasing expression on his face, hoping that Naruto would say yes. She thought for a moment and has decided.

"Ok Sasuke."

"Really?! You mean it?!"

Sasuke was so happy he started kissing Naruto's neck and she moaned. He didn't waste time taking off his clothes and Naruto's, so they were now naked. Sasuke giving Naruto some kisses on to her neck. To tell the truth, Sasuke didn't want to wait to get inside Naruto so he quickly slide his member inside her. Naruto yelped at the pain but soon became pleasurable as soon as Sasuke went in and out. He started to in and out faster and faster, Naruto breathing heavily and screamed out.

"SASUKE! OH SASUKE!!"

"I love you Naruto."

Sasuke said and he too was breathing heavy, he kept on going and doing it harder.

"Gaa-!"

Naruto slapped her mouth shutting her self up, she almost said the other guy's name, if she did full said his name, Sasuke would have stopped and asked her who's name.

"Hm? What's the matter Naruto?"

He asked while was busy nibbling on her ear.

"It's nothing…..really."

She replied.

~~~*~~~

"Morning came and Naruto started to open her eyes. It was kind of dark but it was morning since the clock read 4:46. She tilted her head to see that Sasuke was no longer there with her. She did find a note though. She grabbed it and read it.

'_Morning Pumpkin, something came up at work, I didn't want to wake you up so early. Anyways last night was really fun! I'll see you later in the afternoon._

_Your one and only, Sasuke.'_

She blushed and smiled at the note on her hand, she didn't want to trash it so she saved it putting it under her pillow. She got up and took a warm shower. After that she went to her closet to find a set of clothes to wear. She was very picky so she took her time looking and finely found something. She wore a long black sleeved shirt with a orange symbol on it and wore some black shorts. She sighed and went to the bathroom looking at the mirror brushing her hair. She ties it in two ponytails as usual, she just likes it that way.

"Well, time for breakfast."

Naruto walked out heading to the kitchen thinking of what she would eat, Since she was bad at cooking she out a bowl of noodles filling it with water and putting it in the microwave, pressing the button numbers and then pressing the start button.

"_Good thing I don't get to go to class today, I'm so tired from last night."_

A red blush started to cross over Naruto's face, She thought that if she had sex with Sasuke, it would make her forget about Gaara. It was working though, after last night Naruto started to think more of Sasuke than Gaara.

**Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**

"What now?"

While she was waiting for her noodles she went to get the door.

"_It's not Sasuke that's for sure, I bet it's Dad."_

Naruto opens the door and her eyes went wide open from shock.

"Y-you."

* * *

OMG!! XD

More excitement!!! X3

If I were another person reading this, I think I'd be like "Awwww man!!!"

Yeah, I know how it feels. ^.~

I bet you all know who it is at the door! But chur going to have to wait to read what happens next. .;

To be continued.~ :D


End file.
